The Call of the Nine
by Lord of Lyanna
Summary: Herold is a bright young lad who lives in dragon bridge, but when his home is attacked by a dragon he loses everything. He is pulled from the fire by a mysterious man with the power to shout a dragon apart. what will Herold do now?


Our tale begins in a mystical and wondrous place called Tamriel, the far north of Tamriel to be exact, on a continent called Skyrim. If you do not hail from Skyrim then you may have heard of it in one tale told by the hearth or another. It is a place that you will not find in the world today, a place filled with all manner of creatures and people alike! You also may have heard of Skyrim in your history books surely, you may have even heard of it in songs like the old one Ragnar the Red. Well regardless if you have or not there is one legend you and I both know of, and that is the legend of the Dragonborn, you know of his legendary feats of honor and glory. How the Dragonborn helped Ulfric Stormcloak free Skyrim of Imperial rule or how he struck down the world eater Alduin, well dear reader this is the part of the tale you did not know

Let's see it began some eighty years ago, I was probably the age of ten back then. I lived in a beautiful place called Dragon Bridge, not by my choosing of course I was made to stay there on regard of my great uncle Gunger Stonefist, being put over the stormcloak soldiers in solitude. My father was stationed in Dragon Bridge as a result, it was tough to adjust at first but I learned to love it all the same. It was the 20th of Last Seed in fourth era, a day I will not forget as long as I live. It was an unusually beautiful day and I was on my way down to the river to play under the bridge. The sweet mid-year air danced in my nose as I ran to the bridge. The sounds of the river and the birds echoed in my ears as I waved to passing soldier on his daily patrols. I raced down the steep rocky sloops that led to the river, the water racing across the rocks like a sabre cat after its prey. I had almost reached the water when I heard a strange noise, a shriek in the distance. I stood for a moment, but simply brushed it off as my imagination. I began to enjoy myself in the water when I froze still at a single shout "DRAGON!" I looked up to see a large scaled beast hovering over my home. The dragon's scales shown a gold luster that mimicked a bright new septum, and its breath was as bright as an atronatche's flame. I was froze still with fear the cries and screams of my fellow town's people drowned out the beautiful sounds of nature with that of horror. The dragon's shouts were as loud as thunder and the smoke from the town rolled into the sky like a great black pillar blocking the sun.

I exited the water as fast as I could and ran up the sloops to see my home burned to the ground. The great beast staring at me from on top a smoking pile of rubble its bright red eyes pierced my very being. I had nowhere to run or hide, the dragon unhinged its great jaws and prepared to end me, but then it was thrown to the ground by a sky shattering voice "FUS ROH DAH!" the voice bellowed. I turned to see a single man facing down the great beast. He ran at the dragon swinging his steel blade, the dragon clawing and biting as the man ripped its flesh from its bones. He charged once again but was thrown back by the dragon's great tail. Before the man could regain his balance the dragon was already air born. The dragon hovered above us shouting its flames at the man, "STRUN BAH QO!" shouted the man his voice causing the very ground to shake. The sky began to darken and rain began to fall, then in a bright flash of light the great beast fell dead before the man. I watched in awe as the dragon turned to bones a bright orange light resembling a flame engulfed the man, then black…

I awoke with a start my head throbbing as my eyes adjusted to the lighting. I was in a place I did not know, a cabin by the looks, it was small but strangely, nice it was furnished with horns and animal pelts, and was illuminated by single fire in the hearth. I was so caught up in my surroundings I did not notice the figure by the hearth. He was a wood elf with dark skin and white hair but not very built "Your awake great." He said in a cheerful tone as he approached me. "Don't worry I won't hurt you, my names Fendal" he said extending his hand for me to shake. "Mine is Herold" I said shaking his hand many dinners with Skyrim political leaders made me a master with greetings (quite a bad habit I thought). Fendal rushed over to his table grabbing a small piece of parchment and scribbling on it with a charcoal. "Was it you who killed that dragon?" I asked politely, his face drew a blank "Dragon?" he replied. We sat staring at each other for a moment as he gathered his thoughts "OH!" he shouted "That was Arthur he was the one who brought you here." He said folding the parchment "Umm…where is here I asked?" grabbing my head to ease the pain. "Riverwood south of Whiterun." Fendale said. "RIVERWOOD! MY FAMILY MUST BE WORRIED SICK!" I yelled with a squeak. "You have been through a lot I think it best Arthur tells you." Fendale said with a worried look. "WHO IS ARTHUR?!" I shouted getting angrier by the second. Fendal simply stared flabbergasted, "My dear boy Arthur is the Dragonborn."


End file.
